


Family

by VampireApple



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bonding, Fighting, Found Family, Love, even if most of them won't admit it, they are all crazy but they love each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireApple/pseuds/VampireApple
Summary: The Strawhats are, first and foremost, a family will all the craziness that implies. Or hits you over the head with. Being the Strawhats, it surely leans more towards 'beats you over the head'.
Kudos: 39





	1. Luffy

**Author's Note:**

> I love silly, goofy, loyal, found family fics and One Piece is full of them. This is my contribution. Its complete and I'll update every Friday. Theoretically. I should remember to post every Friday. 
> 
> My favorite parts in this chapter are a hard tie between Jinbe's and Sanji's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luffy is the goofy brother of the crew

Luffy is the goofy brother of the crew. 

He will do anything to make his crew smile…

_“Robin! Robin! Look at this!”_

_“Why do you have chopsticks in your nose and mouth captain-san?”_

_“Because its funny!”_

_“Yes… yes I believe it is.”_

… and he is always ready for a game….

_“Zoro, play tag with me!”_

_“Zzzzz.”_

_“ZORO!”_

_“… what?”_

_“Play tag with me!”_

_“… no.”_

**Smack, crash, thunck**

_“What the hell!”_

_“Yay! Zoro’s playing!”_

…and, of course, he is always hungry.

_“Sa-”_

_“If you finish that sentence, I’ll cut your tongue out, roast it, season it and feed it to you.”_

But Luffy is always willing to spend time with his nakama…

_“Chopper, that hurts!”_

_“If you didn’t insist on getting injured all the time then I wouldn’t need to treat you ALL THE TIME!”_

… and he loves how talented they are…

_“Wow Franky! What does it do?”_

_“It shoots lasers and makes pretty patterns on trees.”_

_“COOL!”_

_… he makes sure they know he will do anything for them…_

_“Ah! Jinbe!”_

_“Yes Luffy-kun?”_

_“You know that evil squirrel dropped a branch on you?”_

_“…I do not remember that, no.”_

_“Oh, well. I finally caught it! And I had Sanji cook it! I saved you some!”_

_“Thank you Luffy, that was a delicious bite.”_

… even when they scare him…

_“Luffy, have you been playing in the treasure room again?”_

_“No?”_

_“Luffy?”_

_“Yes Nami?”_

_“You know I’m going to kill you, right?”_

_“Run away!”_

… and he’ll always believe every word they say.

_“… and that’s how I became a giant!”_

_“Wow, Usopp! How did you get small again?”_

_“Well, you see I had to travel to the tiny island of…”_

Most of all Luffy loves to laugh with his nakama.

_“Tell another one Brook!”_

_“Yohohohoho! Alright! There are two muffins in the oven. One turns to the other and says ‘Man, its hot in here.’ The other screams ‘Ah! Talking muffin!’”_

_“HAHA! More!”_

Yes, Luffy is goofy. He enjoys being goofy. But he loves his family and will be serious when they need him to keep them safe.


	2. Zoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro is the gruff older brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/15/21: I know I said every Friday, but its finished and I'm impatient. So. I'll probly update every few days. 
> 
> I love Sanji's. Def my fav.

Zoro is the gruff older brother. 

This, however, doesn’t mean he won’t play with his nakama…

_“Zoro! Play with me!”_

_“Zzzzz.”_

_“ZORO!!”_

_“What Luffy?”_

_“Play with me.”_

_“Fine, let’s play hide and go seek. You hide.”_

_“Okay!”_

_“One, two… Zzzzz”_

… and he gets along very well with all of them.

_“Ero- cook!”_

_“Marimo!”_

_“Curly brow!”_

_“Shitty bastard!”_

He loves to lavish praise on the accomplishments of the others…

_“Jinbe, you’re pretty strong. Wanna spar?”_

_“Yes, I think I would.”_

…and is always willing to help them however he can…

_“Zoro, go into town and do these errands for me.”_

_“Do them yourself, devil woman.”_

_“I’ll take 50,000 beli off your debt.”_

_“Fine! How much do I ‘owe’ anyways?”_

_“Four and a half million.”_

_“Damn it!”_

… nor does he mind a few personality quirks…

_“Brook! Its 3am! Stop babbling about panties!”_

_“Yohoho! Any time is a good time to talk about panties!"_

… plus he always has unwavering patience with his nakama.

_“Franky, if you don’t stop shaking your butt everywhere, I’m going to cut it off.”_

_“Uncool Zoro-bro.”_

Whenever a new nakama joins the family Zoro trusts them impeccably…

_“I don’t trust you Robin.”_

_“I know kenshi-san.”_

… and no matter what, he’ll always support them. 

_“Usopp! Shut the hell up and stop lying!”_

_“Sc-scary Zoro…”_

Despite how nice and kind he is to his friends, Zoro has a reputation to protect, so sometimes he can be a little rude or mean. 

_“Zoro, I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you tonight?”_

_“Climb up Chopper.”_

No, Zoro isn’t all that bad. He loves his nakama. He’ll lay his life down for them and puts his life in their hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nami is the bossy older sister of the crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved that moment in One Piece when Nami and Jinbe finally get to talk face to face. It’s a beautiful moment and like many other moments Oda did not give us enough (in my personal opinion anyway). My favorite is Jinbe's, with Franky's being a close second.

Nami is the bossy older sister of the crew. 

She’s not afraid to discipline if necessary… 

_“Oi, shitty cook, shut the hell up. I’m trying to sleep!”_

_“Damn Marimo!_

_“Shut up, both of you! Sanji, go to the kitchen now. Zoro, the crow’s nest. You’re both in time out for the next hour. Move!”_

… and she **will** make sure all the chores get done.

_“And then the huge star fish flattened the entire village. I, of course, need to help-”_

_“Usopp, stop filling Chopper and Luffy’s head with nonsense! Now, go hull water up for Sanji.”_

_“Haha!”_

_“Luffy, you can check the sails for damage.”_

_“Awwww! Nami!”_

_“Now! And Chopper, you go set the table for Sanji.”_

_“Y-yes ma’ma.”_

However, Nami does have a caring side… in her own way…

_“Hey, Nami-sis, can you give me a hand with this?”_

_“… What do you need, Franky?”_

_“Just hold this for a sec.”_

_“… Fine. But it’ll cost you 100 beli a minute.”_

_“What!”_

… but that doesn’t mean that if her nakama is truly in need that she won’t help…

_“Robin, spill.”_

_“Spill what, Navigator-san?”_

_“Whatever’s bothering you. And don’t even bother trying to deny it. I know you too well.”_

_“Very well, Nami…”_

… and she will defend them (even if they don’t need her to)…

_“Hey, Jinbe, why is Nami’s Clima-Tact covered in blood?”_

_“Well, Brook, someone in town made a rude comment about fishmen and Nami asked him to repeat that and he did and the conversation rapidly deteriorated from there.”_

_“Sounds spectacularly violent! Yohohoho!”_

_“It was…”_

…Nami will always support her crew in their dreams.

_“Don’t worry Brook. You’ll be able to see Laboon again soon. I know you miss him on nights like these.”_

_“Yahohoho! Thank you Nami. You have made my heart swell! But I don’t have a heart! Yahohoho!”_

Yes, Nami can be shallow, cruel and a slave driver, but she loves her nakama even more then beri. She will always be there for them.


	4. Usopp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usopp is the artistic cousin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/27/21: Kinda forgot to update... opps. The Franky, Sanji and Zoro is my fav.

Usopp is the artistic cousin. 

He’s always making new inventions and loves it when his friends make stuff with him…

_“Franky, can you please hand me the screw driver?”_

_“Sure thing bro. This is going to be a Super potato launcher!”_

_“All we need to do it steal potatoes from Sanji…”_

… that in no way annoys his other nakama…

_“Usopp! Give me back my potatoes!”_

_“Sorry Sanji! I promise I’ll aim at Zoro!”_

_“… Damn it! Its worth it. Just make sure to hit the stupid marimo on the head, got it?”_

_“Yeah!”_

… or harm them.

_“What the hell? Is that a potato?”_

_“Sorry, Zoro, but I promised Sanji!”_

_“You hit me in the eye!”_

_“Alright, Usopp-bro! High five!”_

_“I’ll kill both of you!”_

He also loves to tell them about his work…

_“… and so if you connect the two parts and add paint you’ll one tenth of the way done! Are you ready for the rest, Luffy? … Luffy?”_

_“Zzzzz.”_

… or tell them stories…

_“… and so the cow jumped over the moon, which was made of cheese.”_

_“That is quite a story, Usopp.”_

_“Of course Robin! I speak nothing but the truth!”_

_“Of course, Usopp.”_

… or show off his sharpshooter skills. 

_“Usopp, I bet you 100,000 beli you can’t hit those cans from the other side of the ship.”_

_“I’ll show you Nami!”_

…

_“Ha! I hit them! Pay up!”_

_“… We didn’t shake on it.”_

_“Damn it!”_

Usopp enjoys the talents of his nakama…

_“Play another one, Brook!”_

_“Yahohoho! As you wish!”_

… and their willingness to help him…

_“Who are you hiding from this time?”_

_“Shh Jinbe! Nami will hear you!”_

_“I apologize. I will continue to quietly read then.”_

_“Thank you!”_

… especially when he has a boo-boo.

_“Chopper, I have a splinter! Help me!”_

_“Ahhh! C’mon, hurry before you die!”_

_“I’m going to DIE!”_

Usopp loves his nakama and would do anything for them. No matter the tall tales he tells, that is the truth.


	5. Sanji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji is the relative with whom you’re not certain how you’re related to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/12/21: Okay, I’ll admit it. Sanji was is one of my favorites, not only on the crew but out of the whole series. I've soften towards him in recent years, though. It wasn’t really even the series its self that changed my mind, but the author Taisi. They have written some amazing One Piece fanfiction and I highly recommend you look into their work! They’re on my favorite authors list!

Sanji is the relative with whom you’re not certain how you’re related to them. 

He can be the loving older brother…

_“Nami-swaaan! I have your drink for you!”_

_“Thank you Sanji-kun.”_

… or protective…

_“Oh dear. Those men just said something rude…”_

_“Don’t worry Robin-chwan! I’ll go teach them manors!”_

… or that abusive cousin you hate and only ever see at family reunions…

**Thunk**

_“What the Hell, crap-cook?”_

_“Shut up Marimo. You were breathing.”_

… or a caring and helpful older brother…

_“Sanji, can you help me at the market? I’m looking for a few healing spices and herbs…”_

_“Sure Chopper.”_

… or the older brother that wants nothing to do with you and wants you to go away… 

_“Sanji, will you play with me?”_

_“No, I’m making dinner.”_

_“Can I have something to eat?”_

_“Luffy, out!”_

… or perverted cousin.

_“Brook, if you ever see Nami-swan or Robin-chwan’s panties… will you share with me?”_

_“Yahohoho! But of course! I shall never leave nakuma out!”_

He is interested in their thoughts and opinions…

_“Jinbe, are there any particular seasons, spices or flavors that are considered a delicacy on Fishman Island?”_

_“Hmm, sea king seasons with saffron and juniper berries is a meal usually only reserved for royalty or nobility.”_

_“Any particular wines that go well with that?”_

_“Let me think…”_

… and Sanji will help his family with their problem…

_“Hey, Sanji-bro, can you kick this dent in?”_

_“Sure Franky.”_

… unless it interferes with dinner. 

_“Hey, Sanji, I need a pot of boiling water and-”_

_“Out.”_

_“But its for-”_

_“Get out Usopp!”_

Yes, Sanji is the strange, hard to pin down relative. But that doesn’t stop him from loving his nakama, or from being loved by them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chopper is the adorable younger brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/14/21: Whelp. Here’s Chopper. Still a cutie patootie!

Chopper is the adorable younger brother. 

Chopper is the youngest and, despite being a doctor, the most innocent…

_“Nami?”_

_“Yes Chopper?”_

_“Why does Sanji love women so much?”_

_“… because… because… women love his food.”_

_“But Luffy’s not a female, and he loves Sanji’s food.”_

_“Luffy loves any food.”_

_“But-”_

_“I think Usopp wants to play a game, go find him.”_

_“Okay!”_

… and his family will do anything to protect that innocence…

_“Usopp, why does Sanji love women so much?”_

_“Well, you see, Sanji is a big, strong manly man. And since he’s a big, strong manly man he loves women.”_

_“Yes, but why?”_

_“… because?”_

… even if they make themselves looks like an idiot.

_“Sanji, why do you love women?”_

_“Because women are… you see… they… they… smell nice.”_

_“Really? So if I used Robin’s soap you’d like me more?”_

_“… yes…”_

Chopper is very comfortable with his nakama and feels like he can ask them anything…

_“Robin?”_

_“Yes Chopper?”_

_“What kind of soap do you use?”_

_"Why would you like to know?”_

_“Sanji said he likes women because they smell good! So I want him to like me as much as he likes you and Nami!”_

_“Sanji likes you just as much as he likes Nami and I. He just shows it differently.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yes, but if you’d like, I can get you the soap I use in the next port.”_

_“Okay!”_

… and loves to play with them…

_“Brook, do you want to play a game?”_

_“What game?”_

_“Its one Usopp made up. Everyone gets in a circle and walks around a group of chairs with music playing, only there’s one less chair then there are people. When the music stops, then everyone tries to get a seat. The one who doesn’t is out. So can you play for us? Pleeease?”_

_“Yahohoho! I’d love to!”_

… and take care of them. 

_“Hey, Chopper-bro, I have a little cut. Can I have a band-aid?”_

_“Ahh! Franky! Your arms nearly cut in two! Doctor! Doctor! We need a doctor!”_

_“Bro, you’re the supa doctor…”_

_“Oh, that’s right… In the infirmary! Now!”_

_“Eh, not that bad. But its so not super. Just a band-aid, please.”_

_“Infirmary! Now!”_

Chopper looks up to all the members of his family…

_“Wow, Zoro… those are some really heavy weights!”_

__“Zzzz…”_ _

__“Zoro? Are you awake?”_ _

__“Zzz…”_ _

__“Zoro’s lifting weights in his sleep!”_ _

__

… and takes an interest in their life…

_“Hey, Jinbe, are there any games you like to play?”_

_“Games?”_

_“Yeah! What ones did you like to play when you were my age?”_

_“mumble, mumble, mumble”_

_“What was that?”_

_“Oh, nothing, I just feel really old.”_

_“Oh no! I didn’t mean to upset you!”_

_“Its okay. Let me think for a moment.”_

… and wants to be just like them.

_“Luffy, you’re the best captain ever! I wanna be just like you!”_

_“Na? But you’re a doctor. You be the best doctor ever, and I’ll be the King of the Pirates!”_

_“Okay!”_

Yes, Chopper is the youngest member of the family, but they love him and care for him, and he does the same for them.


End file.
